


That Moment of Peace

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [185]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, References to K: Memory of Red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: A moment of peace, rain falling gently against the windows.





	That Moment of Peace

A moment of peace, rain falling gently against the windows, the scent of fire and red aura mingling with mundane smells of an apartment shut up against the weather, stale scents of breakfast and cigarette smoke.

It's rare and remarkable for highly ranked blue and red clansman to share that moment of peace together.

Seri lets her wary edge slowly fade before Izumo's openness. He seems so close to his king, in ways she doesn't have with the Captain. Friends.

She looks at him talking about friends and wonders a little to herself if this is what that feels like.


End file.
